Diecisiete años
by CristalHeart28
Summary: No supo cuando exactamente. Se dejó Cautivar. Con su sonrisa, su risa, su inocencia y sobre todo ese hermoso color azul de sus ojos. A su vista la mujer que todo hombre quisiera tener a su lado. La mujer perfecta. El único problema era que... Tenía diescisiete años.
1. Dulce inocencia

Estaba cerca de su colegio...

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había escapado del trabajo para lograr siquiera llegar a verla... y es que ¿Como no hacerlo?.

Siempre estaba ahí con su atuendo tan original y hermoso que se acentuaba a cada centímetro de su divina figura de diosa griega, al igual que iba con sus hermosos orbes color cielo fijos en las páginas de un libro que ya iba por la mitad, según pude leer el título decía "Susurros" en letras rojas, el último detalle era la típica y adorable mochila color rosa colgada de un hombro que solía llevar al colegio.

Ella era magnífica.

Una criatura digna de admirar a la distancia para no corromperla con las crueles y perversas malas influencias de este mundo.

Cuando llegó a desaparecer de mi campo de visión dí un profundo suspíro de derrota antes de caminar hacía mi auto.

Abrí la puerta totalmente abatido tachandome de cobarde... pues estaba claro que no podía ser otra cosa, era ridículo, durante meses escapándome de la dichosa empresa de mi padre para ver como ella con su aura de ternura y su encantadora sonrisa lograban que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

—Soy un tonto... — murmuré dejándo caer mi cabeza en el cláxon causando que la típica bosina se colára por mis oídos.

Chequé el reloj de mi muñeca antes de pegarme un sobresalto al ver la hora.

—¡Mierda! Llego tarde Papá va a matarme —"Si es que no me mata Nino antes" pensó antes de arrancar su vehículo a toda velocidad para llegar antes de que su padre notára que Nino estaba cubriéndolo.

Detuvo su auto y acomodó su corbata y el saco lo mejor que pudo para evitar preguntas indeseadas.

—Perfecto.

Entró en silencio a la oficina saludando a los empleados para pasar finalmente por la puerta de su oficina.

—Nino — saludó cortesmente el blondo.

—¡Viejo Donde estabas! Llevo cubriendote por casi dos horas! — exclamó alterado el de lentes sujetandose las sienes.

—L-Lo siento yo... tenía que hacer algo — respondió de manera pausada evitando la mirada de su mejor amigo.

El moreno arquéo una ceja al observar atentamente los rasgos de su amigo.

—Fuiste a verla ¿no es así? — jactó por decir esperándo su reacción, la cuál fue tensarse en el adiento mientras bajába la mirada hacia el suelo sin molestarse en negar que el moreno tenía la razón.

«¿Que caraj...? ¡Acaso es un puto adivino!»

—¿Soy tan obvio?

—Demasiado a decir verdad — aceptó sentándose en la silla giratoria a un lado de Adrien — porque no simplemente le hablas — sugirió en un tono de sosiego.

—¡Si claro! Llegaré y le diré hola muñeca te he estado acosando los últimos tres meses y ahora no puedo dejár de pensar en ti desde la primera vez que te ví.

—Podrías hacerlo sonar, ya sabes... menos raro — rió nerviosamente.

—Olvídalo, ella nunca saldría con alguien como yo, sería raro y... no sería bien visto — declaró en un tono lastimero.

—El que no arriesga no gana.

—Basta ya Nino, en serio — replicó el blondo concentrándose en el papeleo que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Como quieras me tengo que ir ya terminó mi turno hace dos horas... — el moreno avanzó hacia la puerta y tomó la perilla aún sin girarla — pero sabes... deberías salir mi consejo y hablarle... si no lo haces puedes arrepentirte de por vida — lo animó — por lo que has contado parece ser una chica maravillosa.

—No lo entenderías — masculló escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos frustrado.

—Lo haría si me contáras cual es el problema — inquirió — ¡Vamos! Soy tu mejor amigo, nunca me has ocultado nada, comienza por decirme que es lo que más te atráe de ella.

El rubio resopló y lo miró con un ojo entreabierto.

—No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te lo diga ¿cierto?

—Que bien me conoces — sonrió.

—Esta bien — murmuró con fastidio aceptando contarle todo al metiche de su amigo.

—Te escucho — continúo el moreno.

—Bueno... lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos — habló con un aire sereno una vez que los mencionó - ... son tan azules, que es como estar a la deriva en medio del océano.

—Continúa...

—Tan bien está su risa, la he escuchado reir un par de veces cuando estaba con su amiga ¿sabes? Su risa es... armoniosa, fresca, despierta todos mis sentidos — continúo diciendo.

Nino hasta ahora no se movía de su asiento mirando fijamente a su amigo que claramente estaba desviviendose en halagos y soñando despierto con aquella muchacha de la que no paraba de decir millones de maravillas, y a juzgar por como brillaban sus ojos podía decir con seguridad que su amigo... estaba enamorado.

—Si esa chica es tan perfecta deberías hablarle — sugirió.

La alegría del rubio pareció morir al instante.

—Ese es el problema Nino... no puedo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? Eres Adrien Agreste, ¿que chica podría rechazar a que la invitáras a salir?

—Ella...— bisbiseó en tono apagado — estoy seguro de eso Nino.

—Ni siquiera lo has intentado — le reprochó.

El rubio lo miró seriamente y sacó su teléfono para desbloquearlo y abrir su galería.

Seleccionó una foto y puso el celular frente s los ojos de su amigo mostrándole la imagen.

—Es ella... - dijo en un tono que no pudo identificar — ... mírala bien y dime que edad crees que tiene.

Nino entrecerró los ojos y observó con detalle a la chica, y tal como su amigo había descrito, la mujer en la foto era una jodida belleza. Sintió que estaba mirando la foto por mucho rato, y comprobó que si al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba su amigo al ver como miraba embobado la foto.

—Pues... a juzgar por su contextura, esos hermosos orbes azules y esas caderas de infarto yo diría unos... ¿21?

—Ya quisiera — masculló — soy un maldito enfermo.

—No entiendo porque, tiene 21 y tú 25 ¿Cuál es el probl...? — mencionó extrañado.

—Tiene 17 años Nino... aún es una niña — le cortó la frase antes de que terminara, se recostó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija al techo.

Nino al verlo tan deprimido supo que tenía que hacer algo, ellos eran mejores amigos desde hace años y le dolía ver que sufriera por un amor moralmente imposible.

—¿Hermano? — llamó Nino al ver la mirada perdida del blondo.

—¿Mmm?

—Ven a buscarme a la salida del trabajo... sé como ayudarte.

El rubio arqueó una ceja confuso pero asintió finalmente... ¿Que podía perder?

Llevaba casi dos horas en el auto esperando al tarado de su amigo que no se dignaba en aparecer.

«Vin i bisquirmi i li silidi »

—¡Si claro! — se reprochó en su mente.

Despues de lo que para el blondo pareció una eternidad el moreno decidió asomarse y correr hacía el auto de su amigo que tenía el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

—¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto te llevo esperando?! — ladró el blondo asustando un poco a su amigo.

—Lo sufieciente para saber que la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes.

El rubio resopló y movió el volante para salir del estacionamiento hacía el centro.

—¿Y ahora qué? — le preguntó cuando estuvieron un par de calles lejos de su trabajo.

—Bueno... — mencionó el de lentes estirándose en el asiento del co-piloto — ¿Donde crees que este ahora la chica? — preguntó.

—¿Qué? — preguntó confundido frenando el auto de golpe haciendo que el moreno se estrellara en el vidrio delantero.

—¿C-Como voy a saber eso? — preguntó evadiendo la pregunta algo nervioso con un tenue color carmín adornando sus mejillas.

—Vamos Agreste, no finjas conmigo, sé que cuando te gusta algo lo persigues como bicho a la luz — afirmó el moreno despegandose como pudo del vidrio.

El rubio bufó y se recalcó mentalmente no volver a ser tan obvio delante de Nino.

—Puede que este en el museo Louvre, le encanta pasar sus ratos libres dibujando las pinturas o las estatuas — recordó cuando la había visto muy entusiasmada con un cuaderno en mano boceteando lo que parecía ser una estatua antigua de la diosa Afrodita.

—Vaya, amigo... si no te conociera mejor, diría que la estas acosando — claro que este comentario no le hizo mucha gracia asi que se vengó dándole un certéro golpe en la cabeza al moreno que paró de reir al instante acomodandose los lentes.

—De acuerdo... — carraspeo Nino — vamos al museo Louvre — ordenó y el Agreste solo se limitó a rodar los ojos para luego acatar la orden de su amigo... lo que tenía que hacer para que esa hermosura volteára a verlo.

Cuando llegáron al Lourvre ambos hombre trataron de buscar con la mirada a la chica misteriosa por la que el rubio estaba colado. Tardáron un buen tiempo pero al fin la encontráron parada frente a unos pergaminos antiguos los cuales observaba con mucha curiosidad.

—Allí esta Nino — habló Adrien con sus pupilas dilatadas y su voz algo ronca.

—Vaya es más bonita en persona — soltó Nino al verla un poco más de cerca.

—¡Agachate! — gritó el rubio en un vano intento porque el moreno no sea visto por la chica.

Cosa que... no funcionó.

En cuanto el rubio gritó la chica dejó de prestar atención a los pergaminos y volteó para observar a un apuesto rubio tapandole la boca con su mano a otro chico que tenía cara de no poder respirar.

Al oji-verde se le paró el corazón unos segundos al tener la atenta mirada de la hermosa chica con la que había fantaseado desde que la vió por primera vez salir de su colegio.

En un gesto de nerviosismo movió su mano hacia los lados en forma de saludo.

La chica los miró extrañada pero luego le devolvió el saludo con una dulce sonrisa postrada en los labios.

El rubio la miró alejarse con una mirada enamoradiza y con su mano aún moviendose hacia los lados sin detener el saludo hacía la chica que ya no lo veía.

—Adrien — llamó Nino — ¡Adrien!

Cuando por fin pudo despertar al rubio de su encantamiento lo arrastró hacía donde se había ido la chica... estaba sentada en una banca del parque muy concentrada.

—Bien, el plan es simple... te acercas, la saludas, le preguntas su nombre y la invitas un helado... es muy sencillo — sin dejar que el rubio contestára lo empujó quedando frente a la chica que lo miraba sorprendida por su repentina aparición.

—H-Hola — se aclaró la garganta y de nuevo formuló la palabra — Digo. Hola, Me llamo Adrien — se presentó besando la pequeña mano de la chica que la retiró algo sonrojada.

—Ma-Marinette — se presentó abrazando tímidamente su cuaderno de diseños.

—¿Puedo sentarme? — preguntó Adrien señalando el lado libre de su asiento.

—C-Claro — respondió sediendole inmediatamente el asiento.

Al momento de sentarse Adrien pudo notar con disimúlo como la chica había retratado en su libreta el parque completo... casi parecía una fotografía.

—¡Wow! Este... dibujo te quedó genial, eres muy talentosa — murmuró admirando el trabajo hecho por la chica.

La joven se sonrojó hasta las orejas y murmuró un leve "gracias" al apuesto sujeto al lado suyo.

—Oye... ¿Quisieras... tal vez querrías... — respiró profundamente para no perderse en los hermosos ojos azules de la chica y soltó la pregunta de golpe.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La chica lo observó por unos momentos analizando la pregunta y luego escribió en una hoja en blanco de su libreta rápidamente para luego rasgar el papel entregándoselo al chico.

—Estoy libre el Sábado a las 18:00 p.m, nos vemos, tengo que irme — se despidió con un gesto de manos.

El rubio observó hipnotizado el papel en la mano y lo abrió para descubrir el número de la chica junto a un corazón.

Llamame:

33653257

Marinette.

El rubio apretó el papel en su mano y aspiró fuertemente el aroma de la chica plasmado en el papel.

Quizas la idea de Nino no fue tan mala después de todo.


	2. Tiernos errores

Después de meses de salir, Marinette fue conociendo más Adrien, la trataba con tanta delicadeza y caballerosidad que fue imposible no quedar flechada la primera cita.

La llevó a un parque de atracciones, y ahí se le declaró diciendo que desde que la vio quedó enamorado de ella... lo que siempre la incomodaba era la edad de ambos... sentía que era una niña a su lado, y no la hermosa mujer con la que él merecía estar.

Los primeros meses de noviazgo fueron maravillosos, había conocido nuevas facetas de su novio y él la había conocido cuando tomaba confianza y a veces bromeaban sobre ello poniéndose apodos ridículos y otros tiernos, ahora ella era su "Princesa" y él era su "Gatito pervertido".

A pesar de pasar tantos momentos juntos nunca habían intimado... un par de besos quizás, pero nunca habían cruzado más allá de esa línea.

Pero hoy, después de seis meses de conocerlo sentía que estaba lista... Adrien era un completo caballero, que respetaba sus decisiones y la apoyaba con cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Estaba preparada para entregarle al hombre que amaba su más preciado tesoro además de su amor total.

—Hola Amor — saludó el chico entrando al hogar de la fémina sacándola de su ensoñamiento y regalandole un casto beso en los labios antes de echarse en el sofá.

—Adrien debemos hablar — continúo la chica sentándose a su lado.

—Si claro, dime lo que quieras Princesa — mencionó atrayendo su cintura y tomando posesión de esos labios rosas que lo enloquecían y lo llevaban al paraíso terrenal.

La joven empujó su pecho para romper el beso y decir lo que había estado pensando esa mañana.

—L-Lo he pensado, mucho tiempo y quería que supieras... que estoy lista —susurró aún con las palabras atorandosele las palabras en la garganta al terminar última frase.

El joven Agreste la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder decir nada ante esa información, en lugar de producir palabra atrajo su rostro al suyo para degustar por millonésima vez esos labios que parecían y se sentían como pétalos de rosas.

Estaban en su mundo, un mundo en donde no tenían en cuenta las clases sociales, la moral, lo que era correcto y lo que no. Era su propio mundo.

El varón abrazo a su chica de los hombros y bajo lentamente sus caricias hasta su espalda acariciando esta parte de su cuerpo con arrobo, delicadamente para no asustarla demasiado.

Bajó con cuidado una de las tiras del vestido que llevaba puesto y que la hacía ver tan candente y a la vez tan inocente y pura.

Besó cada parte de piel que se posaba en frente comenzando por sus suaves mejillas y delineando su cintura para luego agarrar sus caderas y pegarla a su pelvis.

La joven se separó un poco del hombre para lograr quitar su tierno sujetador color crema para continuar con las fogosas caricias dadas por parte de ambos.

—Marinette... — el Agreste susurró el nombre de la menor con voz enronquecida acariciando con más avidez su piel de porcelana.

La joven inexperta recorrió sus manos por el pecho del hombre logrando llegar a su estómago con disimuladas caricias, reteniendo el aire avanzó más abajo hasta dar con la hebilla del cinturón, la cual abrió con dedos temblorosos debido a sus nervios.

—¡Maldición! — susurró sorprendido el varón al notar como unos suaves deditos inexpertos rozaban la parte baja de su abdomen.

-Que gatita más traviesa eres - mencionó divertido pero con sus ojos oscurecidos y su sangre corriendo en sus venas más caliente de lo normal.

Cuando Marinette finalmente pudo despojar de esa prenda al Agreste, este mismo agarró cada una de sus manos para dejar un beso en el dorso causando que la chica lo mirase sonrojada.

—Eres tan dulce — murmuró contra su piel — ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por esto? — preguntó besando una vez más el dorso de su mano para continuar un recorrido hasta su brazo y terminar en su hombro provocando que de ella brotara un gemido.

—Tranquila Princesa — masculló su tierno novio.

Cuando el chico comenzó a atacar su cuello ella lo tomó por su cabeza tirando la suya para atrás acariciando sus sedosos cabellos rubios y enterrando de vez en cuando las uñas en su cuero cabelludo.

El chico tomó a la oji-azul de las piernas y las aferró a su cadera para tener una mejor percepción del bulto que se había formado en los pantalones del muchacho debido a las lujuriosas caricias.

—¿P-Por que estas... ? — tartamudeó la chica al sentir algo duro rozándose contra su entrepierna.

—Es lo que ne haces cada vez que te tengo de esta manera — sus ojos destilaban deseo y su voz ronca demostraba cuan ansioso estaba por poseerla.

Marinette separó sus labios apenas unos centímetros para de una vez por todas quitarse lo que quedaba del vestido dejando sus pechos al descubierto que enseguida se cubrió con sus brazos al sentir como los golpeaba una corriente de aire fría.

Adrien apartó los brazos de sus pechos e introdujo uno de esos tiernos pezones rosados a su boca saboreándolo como un dulce caramelo que se deshacía en su paladar.

La azabache cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir la lengua caliente del chico atacar su pezón para luego repetir el mismo procedimiento en el otro.

Esa sensación nueva que recorría su cuerpo era difícil de explicar... pero un deleite de sentir.

—Ah~ A-Adrien — los gemidos quedados y las electrizantes vibraciones que la lengua del chico la hacían sentir le estaba dejando la mente en blanco.

La chica desabrochó jadeante la camisa del rubio reprimiendo un gemido más sonoro al sentir como el varón seguía restregándose con más fuerza y desesperación por entrar en ella.

Era la primera vez que Marinette hacía algo como esto, y estaba tan nerviosa a tal punto que comenzó a temblar entre el abrazo del varón.

—¿Estas bien? —en lugar de responder a la pregunta del rubio Marinette lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa que aún no estaba retirada por completo y le dio un arduo beso para perder algo de los nervios y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

El Agreste para calmar sus nervios se limitó a descender sus labios por el cuello de la franco-china para tranquilizarla con esa dulzura infinita que solo él poseía cuando estaba con ella.

—Relájate — le recomendó a la hermosa fémina que estaba entre temblores de excitación y nerviosismo sometida bajo las caricias de aquel hombre.

La oji-azul en ese instante se tranquilizó y tomando algo de confianza terminó de quitar los pantalones del rubio y se arrodillo en frente de él para jalar el bóxer cuidadosamente y con dedos temblorosos.

Retomó algo de aire y finalmente dejó al descubierto el grueso y enorme falo de el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella mirándola como si fuera un espectáculo.

Tragó grueso al observar la longitud ese enorme trozo de carne que hacía resaltar un par de venas y algo de líquido pre-seminal saliendo de la punta.

—Marinette si no te sientes cómod... — se calló de inmediato al sentir esa dulce y virgen boca rodear su miembro y remarcando con sus dientes la hinchada punta de su falo.

—Ah~ Sigue, no pares nena ah~ah — los jadeos comenzaron a brotar de la garganta del Agreste incluso llegando a poner los ojos en blanco por cada lamida que la hermosa chica entre sus piernas le daba a su miembro.

La chica no lo hacía mal del todo, pero claro como toda inexperta le dieron arcadas un par de veces por introducir el miembro casi hasta la mitad de su garganta provocando que se atragantara más de una vez.

Cuando el control de Adrien ya no pudo más separó con cuidado a la chica y le arrancó las bragas causando que la chica soltara un quejido de protesta, digamos que no le hacía mucha gracia perder un conjunto de bragas nuevas.

La mirada del chico estaba fija en ella, mientras agarraba con firmeza su miembro y lo enterraba poco a poco en la cavidad de la chica haciendo que se tensara y ella se abrazara más a su pecho con el temor de ser lastimada.

—Tranquila preciosa, relájate — las palabras de animo que le daba el chico se fueron al carajo cuando sintió esa enorme cosa penetrarla de golpe seguido de duras embestidas que la hacían arquearse, gritar y hasta maullar de dolor.

El chico llegaba profundo, podía incluso sentir el cuello uterino y el delicioso coño de su chica atrapando su miembro.

Las embestidas se volvieron salvajes, descontroladas y fuertes la chica arañó la espalda de su amante y se dejó llevar por esas sensaciones que toda mujer sentía cuando era tomada por un hombre.

Supo que habían llegado al famoso orgasmo cuando los músculos de su vagina se contrajeron y expulsaron un líquido que rodeó el miembro del chico, también supo que él había llegado al clímax cuando de su pene comenzó a brotar un espeso líquido que llenó el interior de la menor provocando que los últimos jadeos y gemidos salieran de su boca.

La hermosa muchacha se sacudió de espaldas en el sofá debido a los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo y el Agreste solo dio un gruñido de satisfacción saliendo del interior de la oji-azul.

Ambos compartieron un último beso antes de que la puerta se abriera repentinamente sobresaltándolos a ambos.

—¿Marinette quieres ir de compras hoy? - la morena se quedó estática ante la escena que si sus ojos no la engañaban, era su amiga debajo de un chico rubio... ambos sin ropa. ¿¡Que diantres pasó aquí?! — pensó la morena aún en shock.

—A-Alya yo...

—E-Esta bien Marinette, nos veremos mañana — interrumpió antes de cerrar rápidamente la puerta del hogar de la Dupoin y correr escaleras abajo.

—¡Rayos que vergüenza! — soltó la azabache escondiendo su rostro en el fornido pecho del chico.

—No es tan malo Princesa, míralo de este modo, ya no habrá más secretos — dijo divertido el muchacho abrazando con más fuerza el hermoso y desnudo cuerpo de su novia.

—Gatito travieso — jugueteó la hermosa chica aún recostada en el sofá.

La paz se fue en el momento que una música proveniente del celular de la azabache sonó por la casa.

Era un mensaje.

Tomó el celular y lo desbloqueo para checar el mensaje recibido el cual la hizo sonrojar a horrores.

Alya:

Tienes que contarme CADA detalle.

¡Besos!

**...****¡Hola! Llegamos al final de esta pequeñísma historia Adrienette AU.****¿Comó quedó?****Eso lo decíden ustedes****¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos en otra historia.**


End file.
